Takdir
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Tidak ada yang menginginkan perang ini. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan perang ini berlangsung. Begitu pula Shikamaru dan Ino. Apalagi setelah mereka tahu efek perang ini, membuat luka yang sulit disembuhkan. Perang yang tidak diharapkan ini membuat kedua ayah mereka pergi untuk selama-lamanya. / One-shoot / ShikaIno / Dedicated for Guardian-ShikaIno Shipper/ WARNING INSIDE!/RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola.  
Semoga fict ini tidak mengecewakan siapapun yang membaca._

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darah berceceran membasahi permukaan bumi. Air mata, keringat dan kentalnya darah bersatu seolah-olah bersaing dengan warna coklat tanah. Laki-laki, perempuan, dan anak-anak sama-sama lelah, namun itu bukan berarti mereka mundur. Jika mereka pilih mundur, mereka ditindas, maka dari itu, satu-satunya jalan hanyalah maju dan berperang.

Bom, senjata api, dan segala hal sudah merusak indahnya pulau yang berada di Jepang ini. Pulau yang indah hanya menyisakan kesedihan, penderitaan, dan kenangan bagi semua penghuni pulau Konoha. Meskipun anak-anak dan perempuan sudah dilindungi di tempat yang aman, tetap saja mereka bisa merasakan hawa ketegangan yang dihadapi suami dan ayah mereka. Air mata mereka tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, setiap kali orang yang ditugaskan mengabarkan kondisi perang antar pulau ini datang membawa kabar duka. Selalu kabar duka, tidak pernah kabar baik seperti perang sudah selesai atau apapun itu.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari persembunyian, terdapat tenda-tenda yang sengaja dibangun untuk menyembuhkan para tentara yang terluka. Tenda yang warnanya hijau sehijau daun teh ini tidak pernah kehilangan pasien, setiap jam, selalu ada yang dibawa ke tenda kesehatan ini. Entah tentara yang masih belia ataupun tentara yang sudah berumur. Mereka sama-sama membutuhkan pertolongan, dengan harapan mereka masih diberi nafas kehidupan oleh Sang Pencipta dan dapat kembali mempertahankan tempat tinggal mereka.

Dari kejauhan, datang seorang pria berambut coklat. Bajunya sudah dipenuhi darah. Entah darah siapa, yang jelas dia datang ke tenda kesehatan sambil membawa salah satu rekannya. Wajah pria berbadan besar itu cemas dan khawatir. Bisa dipastikan, orang yang dibawanya adalah orang yang berarti bagi pria berpipi _chubby._

"CEPAT! SELAMATKAN SHIKAMARU!" teriak laki-laki bertubuh besar.

Orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru oleh laki-laki bertubuh besar itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Tangannya terluka terkena peluru. Darahnya tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya, padahal, bagian lukanya sudah diikat dengan kain yang tadinya putih.

Pemimpin rombongan kesehatan—Haruno Sakura—menyuruh anak buahnya menyiapkan tempat untuk laki-laki berambut nanas yang terluka ini—Shikamaru.

Akimichi Chouji. Nama laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu langsung meletakan rekannya di atas tempat yang sudah disediakan. Sementara Sakura meyakinkan Chouji bahwa temannya yang bernama Shikamaru ini akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah Sakura berhasil meyakinkan Chouji, Chouji kembali ke medan perang dan menyerahkan Shikamaru kepada gadis bermahkota merah muda sesuai dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang, Haruno Sakura.

"Ambilkan segala perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan!" perintah Sakura tegas. Anak buahnya segera mengambilkan perlengkapan yang dimaksud Sakura.

Kotak putih dengan tanda _plus_ berwarna merah yang cukup besar dibawa oleh gadis berambut hitam pendek. "Ini!" katanya sopan. Seekor babi merah muda yang merupakan binatang peliharaan gadis berambut hitam pendek ini terus mengikuti majikannya. "Sakura-_chan,_ ada tentara yang meninggal. Lebih baik kau urus dia saja, biar laki-laki nanas ini aku yang urus," kata gadis berambut pendek—Shizune.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku percayakan semuanya padamu, Shizune-_senpai,_" jawab Sakura meninggalkan Shizune dan juga Shikamaru.

Hubungan Sakura dan Shizune lebih tepat diibaratkan kakak dan adik. Bukan seperti anak buah dan atasannya. Hal ini yang membuat Sakura bisa memberikan kepercayaan lebih kepada kakaknya semasa sekolah kedokteran dulu.

Shizune mengambil perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan untuk mengobati Shikamaru. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja bola mata hitamnya memandang jauh ke sana. Lokasi di mana Chouji muncul membawa Shikamaru dengan banyak darah yang mengalir. Kini, laki-laki besar itu membawa seorang yang terluka lagi. Tentu saja Shizune sangat mengenalinya.

"Dan-_nii!"_ teriak Shizune.

Laki-laki yang terluka parah itu sungguh tidak berdaya dalam gendongan Chouji. Mata Shizune pun sudah dipenuhi air mata melihat kakaknya terluka seperti itu. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri kakaknya dan mengobatinya seorang diri. Bukti sayangnya pada sang kakak yang kini terbaring lemas yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Shikamaru berada.

"Susul saja, aku tak apa," kata Shikamaru kepada Shizune.

"Tapi, kau juga dalam posisi terluka. Ini tugasku untuk menggantikan Sakura-_chan_ mengobatimu."

"_Mendokusai!"_ jawab Shikamaru sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku, tidak bisa menemani _tousan_-ku di saat terakhirnya berperang."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Shizune.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat obati kakakmu!" perintah Shikamaru. Shizune mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru masih pada posisi yang sama. Terbaring lemah. Lukanya masih terasa perih dan menyakitkan. Meskipun lukanya sudah dibalut perban oleh salah satu petugas kesehatan yang menggantikan Shizune. Tapi, hatinya masih terluka dan sulit disembuhkan. Kehilangan ayah membuat konsentrasi sedikit buyar, itu juga yang mengakibatkan dirinya bisa diserang oleh penduduk pulau sebelah, penduduk pulau Suna.

"Makan dulu, agar kau sedikit bertenaga. Kau sudah kehilangan banyak darah." Gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ menghampiri Shikamaru dan membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat.

Mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu membangunkan Shikamaru dari lamunan tentang ayahnya. Yamanaka Ino—gadis berambut pirang dan bermata _aqumarine_—duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Shikamaru. Tangannya memegang sendok makan yang sudah berisi bubur hangat dan siap menyuapi pasiennya. Pasien pertamanya.

Shikamaru menelan bubur hangat itu dan dengan cepat memindahkan bubur yang tadinya berada di atas sendok makan itu ke dalam lambungnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat mengatakan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah merawatnya.

Ino mengangguk. "Oh iya, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku baru tiba di pulau Konoha ini."

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Ino dan Shikamaru terlibat dalam percakapan sederhana. Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka bertemu dalam keadaan tidak aman di pulau kecil tempat kelahiran mereka berdua. Obrolan mereka dilandasi untuk saling menghibur satu sama lain, selain mereka lahir di bulan yang sama, mereka juga sama-sama kehilangan sosok yang berharga bagi mereka dalam perang ini.

"Aku yakin, _tousan_-mu baik hati, Shikamaru. Sayangnya, _tousan _tidak pernah memperkenalkanku kepada _tousan-_mu. Mungkin, kalau dulu _tousan_ memperkenalkanku pada keluargamu, kita bisa lebih awal bertemu dan berkenalan seperti ini." Nada penyesalan tersirat dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino pada Shikamaru.

Pertama kalinya Ino merasa nyaman dengan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya ini. Dan rasa nyaman ini hanya bisa dia dapatkan ketika bersama laki-laki berambut nanas yang ternyata sangat jenius. Ino pun tidak menolak jika dia memang terjerat cinta pada pertemuan pertama dengan pasien pertamanya di pulau Konoha.

Ino bukanlah sosok yang menyukai seseorang karena persamaan, itu pun berlaku pada perasaannya pada sosok Shikamaru. Persaman bulan lahir dan juga sama-sama kehilangan _tousan_ mereka bukanlah hal yang membuat Ino menyukai pria di hadapannya. Jauh di lubuk hati Ino, dia memang menyukai Shikamaru apa adanya. Termasuk menyukai keunikan pada rambut Shikamaru yang bentuknya menyerupai buah nanas.

"Takdir, _troublesome,_" jawab Shikamaru.

Sama seperti Ino, Shikamaru juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sayangnya, tidak mudah bagi Shikamaru menyimpulkan perasaannya pada Ino. Otak jeniusnya pun tidak bisa menyimpulkan perasaannya. Butuh proses yang panjang untuk benar-benar mengatakan 'aku menyukai Yamanaka Ino' bagi Shikamaru.

Namun, satu hal yang Shikamaru tahu. Dia merasa tenang dan terhibur dengan hadirnya Ino. Awalnya, Shikamaru merasa tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya berhenti menyalahkan takdir akan kematian _tousan-_nya, namun, anggapannya berubah semenjak kehadiran Ino pada hari ini. Pada hari di mana dia terluka parah dan Ino yang merawat. Tepat tiga hari saat _tousan_ mereka berdua meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Berhentilah mengatakan _trademark_-mu itu, Tuan Jenius."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu _trademark_-ku? Kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Ino mendengus. "Nyaris di setiap kalimatmu muncul kalimat merepotkan," jawab Ino. Kalimat Ino pun diakhiri dengan suapan bubur terakhir untuk Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulai saat itu, keduanya tidak pernah berhenti berhubungan. Hubungan mereka terus diwarnai dengan pertengkaran sederhana. Pertengkaran antar dua anak manusia yang sepertinya sudah dituliskan takdir untuk bersama. Tinggal waktu yang menjawab, apakah benar mereka dipertemukan takdir dan akan dipersatukan oleh takdir juga? Mungkin, di atas sana, _Kami-sama_ dan kedua ayah mereka hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang belum diketahui oleh Gadis Bunga dan Tuan Awan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah empat bulan yang lalu perang antar penduduk pulau yang sama-sama kecil usai. Kebahagiaan mulai mendominasi hati para penduduk pulau Konoha. Walaupun kenangan pahit kehilangan orang disayang tidak bisa memudar begitu saja. Setiap ada suka pasti duka mengikutinya. Kebahagiaan akan selalu berdampingan dengan kesedihan. Layaknya pertemuan yang berjalan beriringan dengan perpisahan.

Hamparan rumput hijau segar bekas perang sudah ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Bunga yang berwarna-warni yang menghiasi warna dominan hijau pada rumput. Membuat makhluk cantik bernama kupu-kupu senang bermain di sini.

Mungkin, bukan hanya makhluk cantik yang betah berlama-lama di sini. Pemuda pemalas seperti Shikamaru pun menyukai tempat ini. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kepergian ayahnya dan juga rekannya menghembuskan nafas terakhir empat bulan yang lalu. Rasanya memang seperti mengenang masa kelam Nara Shikamaru, tapi, tempat ini juga yang dipilih Shikamaru sebagai saksi bisu pernyataannya kelak.

"Tidur terus, hibernasi?" tanya Ino langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring.

Di tengah hamparan rumput yang ditanami bunga, Shikamaru dan Ino menyisakan tempat untuk dua orang. Tempat untuk mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Bahkan, mereka berdua menyediakan tikar khusus untuk mereka gunakan setiap kali ingin ke tempat ini.

"Ini bukan musim dingin," jawab Shikamaru. Mulut Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar seolah-olah ingin memasukan semua pasokan udara di tempat ini untuknya seorang diri. "Jadi, aku tidak mungkin hibernasi."

"Lalu apa? Estivasi? Sama saja _baka!_ Sama-sama tidur dalam waktu yang panjang!"

Ino asik bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang menghampirinya, membiarkan Shikamaru terbaring di sisinya. Tidak berniat berceloteh panjang lebar, karena Ino tahu, Shikamaru hanya bisa merespon kalimatnya dengan _trademark_-nya.

"_Hey _Ino!" panggil Shikamaru.

Ino tidak menatap Shikamaru dengan _aqumarine-_nya karena masih sibuk dengan lima kupu-kupu yang hinggap di tangan kirinya. "Apa?"

"Pernikahan kita mau dilaksanakan di sini atau di gedung?" tanya Shikamaru santai dengan mata yang terpejam.

Mata _aqumarine_ Ino membulat sempurna. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino masih kaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Kupu-kupu yang hinggap di tangan kiri Ino pun terbang begitu saja, meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa ingin ikut campur urusan dua manusia ini.

"_Troublesome!"_ seru Shikamaru. "Jangan membuat ini rumit, Nara Ino!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama _clan_-ku ya! _Clan_-ku masih sama, _clan_ Yamanaka," protes Ino.

"Sebentar lagi, klanmu akan berubah dan namanya akan sama dengan klanku," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Kita saja belum pacaran! Seenaknya mengajakku menikah. Apa kata orang nanti?"

Tangan kanan Shikamaru yang tadinya dijadikan alas kepala Shikamaru bersama dengan tangan kirinya menarik tangan kiri Ino. Tubuh Ino menempel dengan tubuh Shikamaru. Kepala Ino berada tepat di dada Shikamaru. Dari situ, Ino bisa merasakan detak jantung Shikamaru yang tidak beraturan. Ino tahu, meskipun Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan santai, Shikamaru juga gugup.

Ino tersenyum sambil mendongakan kepalanya. "Jantungmu tidak stabil, sepertinya aku harus mengobatinya," kata Ino.

"_Mendokusai!"_ _Trademark_ Nara Shikamaru pun keluar lagi dari persembunyiannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ino mencium pipi kanan Shikamaru. Kedua pipi Shikamaru pun merona, sama meronanya dengan pelaku yang seenaknya mencium pipi Shikamaru.

Ino berbaring di sebelah kanan Shikamaru sambil menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Itu caraku menyembuhkan jantungmu."

"Sebenarnya aku bisa melakukan lebih dari itu," kata Shikamaru. Sebuah seringai muncul dari wajah Shikamaru. Ino menelan ludahnya merasakan hawa predator yang siap memangsa mangsanya. Tentu saja dalam posisi ini, Ino adalah sang mangsa dan Shikamaru sang predatornya. "Tapi, aku ingin menyimpannya saat kita menikah nanti."

Ino tersenyum. Bukan karena sang predator tidak jadi memangsanya, tapi karena lamaran, meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan lamaran dari Shikamaru. Lamaran dari pasiennya dulu. Pasien yang berhasil membuatnya mempercayai cinta pada pertemuan pertama.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru memeluk Ino. Tangan kirinya berada di atas perutnya sekarang. Ino merona lagi. "Aku mengantuk. _Oyasumi Ino-chan!"_ ucap Shikamaru.

Dengkuran Shikamaru begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Ino. "Seperti ini rasanya dipeluk beruang yang lagi hibernasi," kata Ino sambil terkekeh pelan.

Inilah apa kata takdir. Jika takdir sudah berbicara, tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali Sang Pencipta. Manusia memang bisa mengubah masa depan. Apa yang dilakukan manusia sekarang, itu akan selalu berhubungan dengan masa depannya kelak.

Jika Shikamaru tidak terluka, bisa saja dia tidak mengenal Ino. Itu juga berlaku pada Ino, jika dia tidak segera datang setelah mengetahui _tousan-_nya tiada, mungkin Ino tidak bisa bertemu Shikamaru. Perjalanan hidup mereka adalah sebuah alur yang dibuat oleh Sang Pencipta. Alur yang panjang sejak pertama kali mereka dilahirkan dan alur itu diberi nama takdir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syalala~ dudidam~ *nari ubur-ubur*  
Kembali dengan fict ShikaIno punyanya Yola yang punya banyak kekurangan. _Ending-_nya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan (padahal emang merasa dipaksakan banget _ending-_nya)  
Yang jelas, _fict_ _one-shoot_ ini beres dan gak jadi _multichap_, takutnya mengecewakan _readers_ gara-gara gak bisa apdet cepet. Jadi, lebih baik dijadiin _one-shoot_ aja deh:] Lagipula, _fict_ ini dibuat empat hari sebelum UN jadi gak mungkin _multichap_ lagi.  
Masalah yang tentara-tentaraan sama perawat-perawatan *uhuk* itu Yola ambil dari pengalaman hidup sepasang kakek-nenek :") *curcol seketika*  
Yasudahlah… jika tidak dihentikan, semakin panjang cuapcuapnya.  
Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian!  
_Review please? _  
KEEP HYPER AND LOVE SHIKAINO  
LONG LIVE SHIKAINO  
With Love,  
The Light Guardian from C-SIF a.k.a Yola-ShikaIno


End file.
